This invention relates to long-handled tools and more particularly, to the enhanced operation of such tools.
A long-handled tool, such as a rake or shovel, is operated by the application of force to the handle of the tool. The length of the handle allows the tool to be operated at a position that is remote from the location where the force of the tool is applied.
As a result, it is often difficult to achieve precision control over the tool.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to increase the precision with which force can be applied to a long-handled tool.
In addition, long-handled tools are often bulky and difficult to move from one location to another. It is a further object of the invention to facilitate the movement of long-handled tools.
When the long-handled tool is a shovel, there may be difficulty in applying sufficient leverage in certain situations. Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to permit the application of increased leverage in various work situations.
Another objection with many long-handled tools is that they are difficult to carry and transport from one local site to another.